Football ou comment vivre son rêve
by nini38
Summary: Emmett et Edward veulent faire partie de l'équipe de foot de leur lycée. Emmett pour sortir avec Rosalie et Edward pour caresser le rêve de rencontrer la célèbre Isabella Dwyer. Le problème ? Ils ne savent pas y jouer. Ils ont deux mois de vacances pour..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV EMMETT**

_**- On ne sera jamais pris dans l'équipe Emmett**_**,** dit Edward. _**On n'a pas le niveau.**_

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, déçu. Je m'affalai à ses côtés, la tête baissée entre les jambes, les bras entourant mes genoux et je soufflai. Nous étions vraiment nul en foot.

Moi qui rêvait de devenir populaire et capitaine de l'équipe. Moi qui me voyais faire du football ma profession. Moi qui voulait épouser Rosalie Hale, la pom-pom girl la plus hot de l'univers et qui sort, malheureusement, avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, Greg. Mon morale était au plus bas.

_**- On trouvera une autre solution, t'inquiète !**__,_ me réconforta Edward.

Edward. Mon meilleur ami. Le meilleur élève du lycée. Il pourrait déjà avoir passé son abc mais il préfère rester avec moi et des gens de son âge et vivre une scolarité normale. Il connait mon amour pour Rosalie tout comme je connais sa fascination pour une joueuse de football de notre âge qui est capitaine d'une équipe masculine. Il a des posters d'elle grandeur nature partout dans sa chambre, même un au-dessus de son lit ! Une fois il m'a dit que c'était son ange pour s'endormir et qu'il avait composé une musique pour elle ! Ca fout les j'tons, j'vous jure ! Je ne suis jamais entré dans sa chambre, ce que sa sœur, Alice, m'en racontait me suffisait largement pour me faire flipper !

**FLASH BACK**

_**- Emmett ?**_

_**- Hum ?**_

_**- Demain il y a un nouveau poster qui sort à Port Angeles, tu viens avec moi ?**_

**FLASH BACK**

Il en était complètement dingue. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils sont rares et coûtent une fortune ! Le plus cher qu'il ait doit être à 300 dollars ! Je lui ai dit de sortir avec des filles du lycée mais il n'en trouve aucune à son goût. Pourtant elles ne sont pas toutes moches, il n'y a qu'à voir ma Rosie.

Deux gars de l'équipe de leur école s'avancèrent vers nous.

_**- Salut les fillettes, vous auriez dû vous présenter pour l'équipe féminine, vous auriez eu plus de chance ?**_, dit Greg, le capitaine de l'équipe. _**Et encore elles sont surement plus douées que vous ! Ha ha ha ! Tu te souviens Kurt, comment ils se sont cassés la gueule avec le ballon immobile ?**_

_**- Si je me rappelle ? Evidemment ! C'était tellement drôle !**_, s'exclama l'autre.

Ils nous imitèrent essayant de tirer dans un ballon et tombant, avant de partir sous les rires l'école, nous humiliant plus qu'on ne l'était.

* * *

><p>Edward me ramena chez moi, comme tous les soirs. Je sortis de sa Volvo après l'avoir salué et rentrai chez moi en claquant la porte.<p>

_**- MA PORTE !**_, s'écria ma grand-mère d'une voix stridente. _**ESPECE DE SALE GARENEMENT, AUCUN RESPECT !**_

_**- Eh Emmett qu'es-ce qu'il y a fiston ?**_, me demanda Charlie, mon père.

Ma mère, Elise, était décédée en me faisant naitre. Elle voulait accoucher toute seule et à la maison. Mais elle a fait une hémorragie et en est morte. Mon père avait appelé les secours, qui malheureusement arrivèrent trop tard pour la sauver.

_**- Je suis la risée du lycée, le bouffon qui ne sait même pas tirer dans un ballon sans se le prendre dans les pieds et se casser la gueule. Je suis un bon à rien ! Vivement après demain ! C'est les vacances !**_, répondis-je, désespéré en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Je ne suis même pas allé dans la cuisine manger. Ce qui est un comble pour moi, Emmett Swan !

_**- Les essais se sont mal passés ? Edward a réussi ?**_

_**- Edward est comme moi. Sauf que lui a au moins un bon niveau scolaire. **_

_**- Je ne comprends pas comment est-ce possible ? Vous jouez bien au foot avec les gars de la Push !**_

_**- Ce n'est pas le même.**_

_**- Comment ça ?**_, me demanda-t-il.

_**- C'est du football américain à notre façon, pas du soccer p'pa**_.

Il se concentra sur le match de baseball à l'écran avant de se retourner vers moi.

_**- J'ai peut-être une solution.**_

Je relevai alors la tête, plein d'espoir.

_**- Je vais demander au coach de te former.**_

Je soupirai. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Le coach a été le premier a se moquer de nous !

_**- C'est surtout lui qui s'est foutu de notre gueule quand il a vu qu'on n'arrivait même shooter**_, lui dis-je, désespéré. _**Laisse tomber.**_

Je montai alors dans ma chambre, bien décider à déprimé, la tête dans mon oreiller portant la photo de ma Rose …

_**- Emmet ! Attends ! Il faut que je te parle !**_, cria Charlie.

_**- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ?**_

_**- Descends de ton perchoir !**_

_**- J'arrive, j'arrive !**_

Je descendis les escaliers dans un vacarme assourdissant, en prenant bien soin de taper plus fort sur la troisième et cinquième marche.

_**- MES ESCALIERS !**_, cria la grand-mère Swan d'une voix suraigüe. _**PETIT VAURIEN !**_

_**- C'est ça, mémé !**_, marmonna Emmett.

_**- Et cesse de marmonner ! Tu devrais l'envoyer dans un camp de redressement, je te le dis Charlie, au moins, il apprendra à descendre des escaliers avec douceur et classe … haaa le bon vieux temps … les hommes galants … **_

Je rejoignis mon père dans le salon. Un grand sourire sur le visage. J'adorais faire crier sa grand-mère, elle démarrait au quart de tour. Charlie soupira.

_**- Tu pourrais m'épargner mes oreilles, fils !**_

_**- Désolé**_, dis-je, prenant mon air le plus angélique.

_**- Je vois ça ! Enfin, je voulais te dire que tu vas devoir passer toutes les vacances chez ta cousine ! Je n'ai pas pu prendre de congé, on aurait apparemment « besoin » de moi ! Tu parles ! **_

Attends ! Stop ! Deux secondes ! Il veut m'envoyer chez tante Tanya ? Où je dois m'habiller d'un costard tous les jours, manger avec trente couverts différents, avoir les cheveux peignés sur le côté, et participé à des « bals » ?

_**- TU M'ENVOIES CHEZ TANTE TANYA ? MAIS C'EST PIRE QUE LE CAMP DE REDRESSEMENT !**_

_**- Non ! Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je ne t'enverrai jamais là-bas, même avec un couteau sous la gorge, tout seul ! **_

Ouf ! Ce n'est pas Tanya ! Mais alors ça veut dire que c'est chez tatie Kate ! La végétarienne qui ne mange même pas un œuf, qui ne sait pas cuisiner, faisant tout brûler et qui « cuisine » plus de nourriture pour un moineau que pour un humain pour surveiller sa ligne et ne pas se sentir responsable de l' « obésité » des autres !

_**- TU VEUX QUE J'AILLE CHEZ TATIE KATE ? PENDANT DEUX MOIS ? MAIS JE VAIS DEVENIR ANOREXIQUE !**_

_**- Non plus ! **_

Pas Kate ! Tant mieux ! Oh ! Mais non ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il ne va pas osé tout de même ! Pas cette folle ! Tout mais pas ça !

_**- Emmett, tu vas chez …**_

_**- CARMEN ? Bon d'accord, elle cuisine bien, elle est gentille, MAIS ELLE EST CINGLEE, LA DERNIERE FOIS ELLE M'A PROPOSE DE PRENDRE UN BAIN AVEC ELLE, CROYANT QUE J'ETAIS SON MARI !**_

Je frissonnai d'horreur rien qu'en y repensant et encore ce n'était pas le pire qu'elle m'a fait ! Une fois elle m'avait rejoins sous la douche alors que j'étais sûr d'avoir fermé la porte à clef ou encore elle était venue dans mon lit, nue alors que j'étais en train de dormir !

_**- EMMETT ! TAIS-TOI ! Non je ne t'envois pas chez Tanya, ni chez Kate, ni chez Carmen, qui est d'ailleurs actuellement dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Tu vas chez Bella.**_

_**- Euh … je la connais ?**_, demandai-je.

J'ai une cousine qui s'appelle Bella ? Alors Franck et Christel ont deux filles, Tanya et Kate. Alfred et Josiane en ont une, Carmen qui s'est mariée à Eleazar. Et après … bah il y a Phil et Renée mais je les connais pas ils habitent en France et je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu d'enfant puisque Phil est stérile … enfin … un truc de ce genre quoi ! Donc … Bella, ma cousine ? Pas à ma connaissance !

_**- Eh bien vous vous êtes rencontrés quand vous aviez 2 ans … Elle est la fille de Phil et Renée et maintenant, elle est émancipée.**_

Donc Phil n'est pas stérile ! Mais alors pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler d'elle ? Je sais que les rapports entre la famille et Renée et Phil sont très tendus et qu'ils ne se parlent quasiment plus. Mais au point d'occulter l'existence de Bella …

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce qu'elle est venue étudiée aux Etats-Unis ! Elle est française !**_

_**- Oh ! Attends ! Ca veut dire que pendant deux mois, j'habiterai chez une cousine que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et qui est peut-être horrible, cinglée et sadique ?**_

_**- Emmett**_, soupira Charlie, fatigué.

_**- Non non non ! J'avais prévu de m'entraîner avec Edward au foot pendant les vacances ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber ! Je resterai seul à la maison p'pa c'est pas grave ! **_

_**- Emmett, je me doutais bien que tu trouverais une excuse Edward. Ce qui fait que vous partez tous les deux demain après les cours !**_

_**- Quoi ? Tu me vires de la maison ?**_

_**- Emmett, cesse de te comporter comme un gamin veux-tu ! Alors maintenant monte faire ta valise et vissa !**_

Je partis dans ma chambre tapant des pieds sur tout le trajet et lorsque que j'atteints enfin l'escalier, mon père m'appela.

_**- Avant que j'oublie, prends un dictionnaire français/anglais avec toi, elle parle très mal anglais.**_

Et il retourna à son match de baseball.

L'information mit du temps avant d'arriver au cerveau et tout ce que je pu dire fut :

_**- QUOI ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**PDV EDWARD**

Je ramenais Emmett chez lui, comme tous les soirs. Nous avons fait le trajet dans un silence de plomb. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler, l'humiliation encore trop présente. Comment pouvons-nous encore nous regarder en face alors que nous venions de subir le pire des rabaissements publics connus de nos jours ? Que pouvions-nous nous dire pour nous remonter le moral ? Que ce n'était pas si horrible que cela ? Que c'étaient des mauvaises langues ? Qu'ils n'y connaissaient rien ? Que nous avions fait de notre mieux, ce qui est l'essentiel ? Personnellement, je ne crois pas que cela nous apporterait un quelconque soulagement. Ce serait se voiler la face et tomber d'encore plus bas lorsque nous nous déciderions à affronter la réalité telle qu'elle est.

Arrivant chez lui, je commençais à freiner pour arrêter ma Volvo, mon bébé, mon plus grand amour … enfin, après ma magnifique et merveilleuse joueuse de football. Rien que d'y penser je sentais la bave commencer à sortir de ma bouche. Je l'aspirai rapidement et jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Emmett, espérant qu'il n'ait rien vu, ce qui fût le cas.

Cette fille me rendait dingue. La première fois que je l'ai vue c'était dans un torchon qui me sert de papier W-C, ou de passe-temps lorsque je suis constipé et qui représente la Bible sur les stars pour ma sœur, Alice. Franchement, quel est l'intérêt de savoir que bidule était à tel endroit avec machin, et supposer qu'ils doivent être ensemble parce qu'ils se sont frôlés accidentellement, pour ainsi briser le couple de bidule avec truc et de machin avec machine. Ce qui fait qu'au final que truc est avec machine et machin avec bidule. Vous m'avez suivi ? Enfin bref, que je l'ai rencontrée au W-C alors que j'avais la gastro. Je sais ce n'est pas très réjouissant, ni romantique mais bon, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Et puis, avouons-le que le lieu n'est pas important, que ce soit aux chiottes ou ailleurs ça ne change rien au final. Je suis tombé amoureux. Point.

Je vous explique comment cela c'est passé. Je me sentais très mal … une douleur violente me transperçait le ventre … j'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même agonisant … Lorsque … j'ai dû me précipité au W-C pour me vider … Pas besoin de dessin évidemment. Je suppose que tout le monde visionne la scène et l'a déjà vécu au moins une fois dans sa vie … non ? Bref, _ça_ sortait, _ça_ sortait … et _ça_ ne s'arrêtait pas alors j'ai pris ce « magazine » à ma sœur pour patienter et là, coup de foudre. Ma belle joueuse était sur la première page de couverture en bikini. Avouons-le, gastro ou pas, il est impossible de rester insensible à une bombe en maillot de bain bleu marine – ma couleur préférée – avec des yeux de braises qui vous invite à la rejoindre et à lui faire tout ce qui est interdit au moins de 18 ans. Bref, tout ça pour dire, que j'ai chopé une trique d'enfer et que je ne savais pas comment m'en débarrasser car en même temps, j'étais toujours sur le trône … et _ça_ sortait encore !

_**- Merci mec. On se voit demain**_, me dit Emmett, me ramenant à la réalité.

_**- A demain**_, lui dis-je avant de le rappeler. _**ON PART A 7H30 N'OUBLIE PAS !**_

_**- T'INQUIETE, JE GERE !**_

_**- C'est ce qui m'inquiète**_, marmonnai-je.

Ce matin, nous avons eu 15 minutes de retard parce que monsieur s'était levé à 7h30, heure de départ et qu'il devait prendre sa douche et mettre le parfum préféré de sa Rose. Ainsi que la marque de caleçon qu'elle préférait sur les hommes. Calvin Klein, je crois. Ne me demandez pas comment il a appris ça, je n'en sais strictement rien ! J'ai même failli m'étouffer lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il arriverait surement en retard chez moi le soir car il devait s'acheter des boxers comme aime Rosalie. Il est devenu complètement dingue de cette fille ! Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve. Certes, elle n'est pas moche mais elle n'égale pas ma déesse. Entre la braise et le glaçon, il n'y a pas photo, je préfère la braise. Chaude … Humide …

_**- Eh Edward, tu fais quoi ? Tu sors de ta voiture ou tu y campes ? Je sais bien que tu l'aimes énormément mais faut pas pousser non plus ! Ca fait une demi-heure que tu es arrivé !,**_ me cria Alice de la porte d'entrée.

_**- J'ARRIVE !**_, lui répondis-je.

Je rentrai mon bébé dans le garage avant de lui mettre sa couverture Cars. Elle l'adore et puis elle lui va tellement bien ! Je finis par me séparer de ma voiture après l'avoir embrassé et souhaité bonne nuit. J'éteignis la lumière du garage et fermai la porte veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour la laisser dormir. Ça peut sembler dingue, mais au moins, moi, je prends soin de ma voiture comme il faut !

Je posai les clefs sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée, enlevai mes chaussures, mis mes chaussons et posai ma veste sur le porte-manteau. M'approchant du salon, j'entendis mes parents discutés.

_**- Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?**_, dit ma mère.

_**- Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire, il sera avec Emmett !**_, répondit mon père

_**- C'est vrai, mais tu es au courant qu'elle ne parle pas très bien …**_

_**- Je sais et ce sera ainsi une bonne chose pour chacun !**_

_**- Mais mon bébé va me manquer ! Deux mois c'est long !**_

_**- Il appellera ! Cesse donc de te faire du souci pour rien !**_

_**- C'est de moi dont vous parlez ?**_, demandai-je, les interrompant.

_**- Bonjour fils**_, dit mon père, _**comment c'est passé ta journée ? Vous avez réussi les essais ?**_

_**- On a lamentablement échoué !**_, soupirai-je en m'affalant dans le canapé.

Ma mère se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

_**- Oh mon pauvre chéri ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu …**_

_**- Esmée**_, répliqua mon père.

_**- Quoi ? J'avais raison ! Tu lui as mis des idées saugrenues dans la tête et regarde maintenant comme il est ! On dirait un pauvre chat écrasé !**_

Ça … c'est ma mère ! Toujours le bon mot pour vous remonter le moral et vous montrer son soutien, comme quoi elle croit en nous !

_**- Que disiez-vous sur moi ?**_, demandai-je, voulant changer de sujet.

_**- Eh bien …,**_ commença mon père.

_**- Carlisle ! Tais-toi !, **_le coupa ma mère_**. On ne va pas l'envoyer là-bas après ce qu'il vient de vivre ! Il a besoin que je sois là pour m'occuper de lui !**_

_**- Esmée, **_soupira mon père_**, pour une fois dans ta vie, cesse de dire des bêtises ! Edward a besoin de se changer les idées ! Il n'a pas besoin que tu le colles 24h/24 et que tu lui rappelles sans cesse son échec et comme quoi tu avais raison et qu'il devrait toujours t'écouter !**_

_**- Mais …**_

_**- Esmée !**_

J'avais une famille de cinglée : ma mère se comportant comme une gamine et se prenant pour ma mère seulement lorsque je n'allais pas bien ma sœur qui lit tout un tas de torchons et qui est dingue de shopping. En faite, je crois que seul mon père et moi étions sains d'esprit. Bon mis à part le fait qu'il trouve canon des actrices très moche comme Melanie Griffith.

_**- Tu pars pendant toutes les vacances chez la cousine d'Emmett, Bella. Et comme elle ne sait pas très bien parler anglais …**_, dit mon père.

_**- Mais ses parents le parlent, non ?**_, le coupai-je.

_**- Elle vit toute seule. Elle est émancipée, ses parents sont restés en France pendant qu'elle venait ici faire ses études.**_

_**- Mais … on va faire comment pour communiquer ?**_

_**- T'apprends bien le français au lycée ?**_

_**- Oui, mais … je débute à peine.**_

_**- Ce n'est pas important ! Vous vous débrouillerez comme vous pouvez ! Vous avez 17 ans, tout de même !**_

_**- Et on y reste toutes les vacances ? Mais je ne la connais pas ! Je ne peux pas aller squatter chez elle comme ça !**_, m'écriai-je.

Je ne voulais pas quitter ma chambre que je partageai avec la femme de ma vie ! Qu'allait-elle devenir sans moi ? Et ma voiture ? Qui en prendra soin ? Je ne vais tout de même pas la laisser ici ?

_**- Edward … Edward … Edward … Elle a donné son accord ! Maintenant, si j'étais toi j'irais faire ma valise, tout de suite, car je crois que ta sœur a déjà commencé à la faire ! **_

_**- QUOI ? ALICE PAS TOUCHE !**_

Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre, ouvris brusquement la porte et vis ma sœur la tête dans mon armoire, sortant presque tout mes vêtements et les disposant dans 3 valises ! Elle me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle me poussa hors de ma chambre, fermant la porte à clef !

_**- ALICE MARY CULLEN !**_, hurlai-je. _**C'EST MA CHAMBRE ET MES AFFAIRES ! LAISSE-MOI FAIRE MA VALISE TOUT SEUL !**_

_**- Non, non, non ! Edward Anthony Cullen,**_ me répondit-elle. _**Tu n'as aucun sens de la mode ! T'imagines si elle te plait ? Tu ne vas pas aller lui faire la cour avec des vêtements merdiques ! Donc tu reviens dans une heure, j'aurais fini ! Et évidemment, INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE MODIFIER LE CONTENU ! CAPICHE ?**_

_**- Putain**_, jurai-je.

Et je partis dans ma salle de musique, grommelant. Comme si j'avais l'intention de tromper mon amour !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>

**J'ai changé le caractère d'Esmée parce que son côté mère parfaite commençait à me gonfler ! Alors je l'ai humanisée ... d'une certaine manière ... xD Et celui d'Edward aussi ! Il faut pas oublier qu'un humain comporte des qualités mais aussi des défauts !  
><strong>

**Pour l'actrice, j'avoue ne pas la connaitre ! J'ai tapé sur internet "actrice moche" et je suis tombée sur elle, alors ... Mais si vous avez d'autres propositions, je suis preneuse ! **

**Bonne vacances !  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Désolée du retard mais je n'étais pas chez moi durant un mois, ensuite il a fallu que jecherche un appart pour la rentrée et maintenant, je suis en train de retapée des meubles ! =$**

**Bref, le postage n'était pas possible.**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires du précédent chapitre, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^**

**Bon, je vais vous laissez lire au lieu de blablater ! **

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**PDV Emmett**

Je dormais. Un sommeil profond … innocent … pur … quand ce … cette merde de réveil s'est mis en route ! Je me tournai vers lui, le fusillant des yeux. 6h 30 et il avait osé me réveiller, le salopard ! Je tapai sur le bouton pour qu'il s'arrête et me rendormais comme si de rien était.

J'étais avec ma Rose. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait les caleçons Calvin Klein et qu'elle était sa marque de parfum pour homme préférée ! Ici, c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait s'échapper de Greg et où nous pouvions passer du temps ensemble sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. La musique s'enclencha. Nous nous promenions, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, amoureux …

**_Et les yeux dans les yeux et la main dans la main _**_**  
><strong>_**_Ils s'en vont amoureux sans peur du lendemain *_**

Soudain, une furie brune se jeta sur moi, parlant dans cette langue qui, selon moi, n'est qu'un langage barbare qui ne devrait pas exister ! Je l'ai nommé … le français ! Des tonnes et des tonnes de dictionnaires anglais/français jaillirent de partout affichant tous les mots qu'elle disait … Et moi ? Bah … je criai d'une voix suraigüe espérant que l'on vienne me sauver !

Tout à coup, une vague d'eau glacée m'atteint en plein visage ! Elle avait sorti un tuyau d'arrosage ! J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, poussai un hurlement et bondis sur mes pieds … pour finir par me retrouver à plat ventre sur le sol de ma chambre, trempée comme une soupe !

Attendez ! Trempé ? Il n'y avait personne dans ma chambre … mais alors … qui a bien pu m'arroser ? Je ne pense pas m'être pissé dessus, ça fait un mois que j'ai arrêté ! Je reniflai tout de même mon pyjama ! C'était de l'eau … propre et glaciale ! Je remarquai alors un seau d'eau à côté de mon réveil et vis l'ingénieux dispositif que mon père a dû inventer ! Le seau était relié à mon réveil qui affichait à présent 6h45 et mon lit était à la verticale ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait osé ! Je pensai qu'il blaguait quand il m'en avait parlé !

**FLASH BACK**

_**- Tu sais Emmett, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te lever à l'heure du départ ! Tu ne pourras pas toute ta vie arriver en retard ! Imagine, le jour du bac t'arrives ne serait-ce que cinq minutes en retard, t'es foutu !**_, me dit mon père._** Il faut que tu fasses attention ! **_

_**- Tu doutes en ma rapidité ?**_, m'exclamai-je._** Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des limitations de vitesse et que la voiture d'Edward est trop lente ! **_

_**- Emmett, par ta faute Edward chope plein de PV ! Parce que justement il dépasse les limites de vitesse pour arriver à l'heure et vous êtes à chaque fois en retard ! Si tu continues comme ça, je vais te réveiller à coup de seau d'eau glacée et le matelas retourné ! **_

_**- Tu ne peux pas**_, le narguai-je.

_**- Et pourquoi donc ?**_, s'étonna-t-il.

_**- Tu pars beaucoup plus tôt que moi le matin ! **_

_**- Oh ! Mais tu devrais savoir que la technologie existe ! **_

**FLASH BACK**

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Très froid ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train de me les geler ! Je courus à la douche et allumai l'eau chaude mais seulement de l'eau glacée en sortie ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas ne plus avoir d'eau chaude ! Je pris la douche la plus rapide de toute ma vie ! 5 minutes top chrono !

J'attrapai une grosse serviette et me frictionnai le corps, jusqu'à devenir tout rouge ! Je m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, ne manquant tout de même pas de sauter sur la troisième et cinquième marche !

_**- EMMETT ALPHONSE EMILIEN BARNARD MAXIMILIEN HAROLD GUSTAVE SWAN !**_

Oh c'est bon ! Pas la peine de me rappeler comment je m'appelle ! J'vous jure ! Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents avaient pris quand ils ont choisis mes prénoms mais ça devait être fort ! Très fort même !

Je sortis un grand bol, le remplis de lait à ras-bord avant de le mettre deux minutes au micro-onde pour qu'il soit bouillant. Le problème car évidemment il y en avait un ! Il était trop chaud pour que je puisse le prendre et le boire ! Je dus donc patienter avant de vider le pot de chocolat et de l'avaler pour me réchauffer !

Mon père rentra dans la cuisine en sifflotant pendant que je lui lançai des missiles grâce à mes yeux ! Il se tourna vers moi, grand sourire :

_**- Tu t'es levé à l'heure ce matin, dis donc ! Il va falloir que je fasse une croix sur le calendrier pour marquer ce jour mémorable ! **_

J't'en foutrai des jours mémorables, moi !

_**- Au faite, j'ai oublié de te prévenir ! On a plus d'eau chaude, j'ai arrêté la chaudière hier ! Après tout, nous sommes en été maintenant, on a plus besoin de l'eau chaude ! **_

Sauf lorsqu'on a son père qui a eu la bonne idée de réveiller son fils avec un seau d'eau glacée !

_**- Tu as préparé ta valise ? Je t'ai acheté un dictionnaire hier, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué … et votre avion est à 19 heures ce soir à Seattle. Je sortirai à 17 heures pour venir vous chercher au lycée et on ira directement à l'aéroport.**_

_**- Et la voiture d'Edward ? **_

_**- Sa sœur la ramènera chez eux.**_

_**- QUOI ? NON MAIS C'EST HORS DE QUESTION CHEF SWAN !**_

Edward venait d'arriver.

_**- Laissez ma voiture à ma sœur ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que vous vouliez me punir ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur d'être séparé de son bébé !**_, s'écria Edward.

_**- Voyons Edward ! Calme-toi ! Ce n'est qu'une voiture !**_, lui dit gentiment mon père.

_**- Non non non ! C'est MA voiture ! Je l'ai achetée avec mon argent que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front ! Ma sœur a cassé cinq voitures en trois jours ! Alors la question ne se pose même pas ! Elle n'approchera pas d'un poil la mienne !**_, gronda Edward.

_**- C'est vrai que de ce point de vue là …**_, concéda mon père._** Dans ce cas, vous rentrez chez toi avec ta voiture et moi je viens vous cherchez pour vous emmenez. Ca va mieux comme ça ?**_

_**- Hum … j'ai un petit soucis moi**_, dis-je. _**Je n'ai pas fait ma valise.**_

_**- Oh ! Eh bien ce n'est pas grave ! Normalement Alice a dû te la faire ! Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !**_, me dit Charlie en espérant me rassurer.

_**- Alice a fait ma valise ... **_, murmurai-je.

Je pense avoir perdu à ce moment là toutes les couleurs de mon visage.

Si Alice a fait ma valise … mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu mettre dedans ?Ce petit démon était capable de vous mettre des vêtements d'été dans votre valise, alors que c'est l'hiver, tout simplement pour être classe. Je me rappelle de l'année dernière, nous étions partis au ski et Alice avait refait la valise d'Edward pendant la nuit. Il s'était retrouvé avec un bas de pyjama d'été pour la nuit et en plus, le chauffage dans le gîte était en panne. Il a fini avec une bonne grosse grippe !

Je me mis alors à prier silencieusement, tout en finissant mon petit déjeuner.

_**- Dis-moi Emmett, comment se fait-il que tu sois à l'heure ce matin ? Pour une fois que j'aurais bien aimé être en retard !,**_ dit Edward.

_**- Il se trouve qu'un abruti m'a réveillé avec un seau d'eau glacée et qu'en plus, il a arrêté la chaudière, **_grommelai-je, tandis que mon père riait.

Edward me regarda compatissant. Lui, il avait déjà vécu ça, plusieurs fois. Quand on était plus petit, Alice, pour ne pas arriver en retard à l'école, réveillait son frère avec un seau d'eau pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre de douche.

Je pris mon sac et nous montâmes dans sa voiture. Nous arrivâmes avec dix minutes d'avance. Ce qui est un record, soit dit en passant ! Habituellement, nous ne dépassions pas les une minute de retard !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours. Nous avions Histoire. Pendant deux heures. C'était sûrement le pire cours au monde. La prof passait toute l'heure à nous dicter le cours de sa voix monocorde, souriant, devant le bordel dans la classe, tout en essayant de se fâcher, … et sa jambe qui faisait deux tours autour de l'autre ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'était l'horreur !

La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde entra dans la salle. La prof s'assit à sa table, enroula ses jambes et commença à débiter son cours.

_**- Alors nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés ...**_

Sans blague ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

_**- Donc nous en étions au B du grand II. Nous allons donc finir ce chapitre sur les enjeux européens! **_

C'est partie !

_**- Alors B) La tragédie yougoslave. La Yougoslavie était un territoire créé par les vainqueurs de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Elle a été défendu par des résistants menés par Tito mais il meurt en 1980 et s'effondre ainsi le système à la fois communiste et fédéraliste. Elle permettait la cohabitation de six républiques : la Slovénie, le Croatie, la Bosnie-Herzégovine, la Serbie, le Monténégro et la Macédoine.**_

La Macédoine ? Hein ? Mais de quoi elle parle là ? Je me tournai vers Edward et il me montra la carte. Aah c'est un pays ! Faut être con quand même pour appeler son pays comme une salade de légumes. Enfin !

_**- Et de deux provinces autonomes : le Kosovo et la Voïvodine. Tito a réussi à tenir un lieu sensible car c'est un lieu de fractures.**_

Alors, elle commence à nous parler de légumes et maintenant elle raconte qu'il y a des fractures aux pays ? Elle a craqué ou quoi ? Tant qu'elle y est autant dire qu'il fait de chair et d'os !

_**- C'est par ce lieu que passait la frontière de l'empire romain et l'empire byzantin mais aussi catholique et orthodoxe. Beaucoup plus tard, ce sera un lieu de fracture entre l'empire ottoman et l'empire des Hasbourg, générant des mouvements de population de la part des serbes orthodoxes qui partent aux confins de la Croatie catholique.**_

Il y a plusieurs Croatie dans le monde ?

_**- En 1991, la Croatie et la Slovénie proclame leur indépendance. L'armée fédérale intervient. Elle est repoussée de Slovénie mais s'implante au Sud de la Croatie où elle se pose en protectrice des minorités serbes. Elle applique un plan de purification ethnique.**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « purification ethnique » ?, **_demanda Angela.

_**- Il s'agit de vider le territoire … Vous avez la définition p 259. Je reprends.**_

_**- Attendez madame !**_, s'écria le bouseux dénommé Mike Newton. _**Vous pouvez répéter je n'ai pas pu écrire le reste de la phrase à cause de cette interruption.**_

_**- Eh bien tant pis ! Je ne répète pas ! Vous êtes trop pénible ! Débrouillez-vous ! Les tentatives de conciliations internationales sont vaines. Les casques bleus de l'ONU assurent une mission humanitaire. La Bosnie-Herzégovine et la Macédoine proclament à leur tour leur indépendance, en fin 1991. Les milices serbes soutiennent l'armée fédérale contre les croates et les musulmans. Les populations sont internées ou massacrées, comme le massacre de Srebrenica en juillet 1995. **_

C'est quoi ce nom pourri encore ? Ils avaient pas plus compliqué ? Bande d'abrutis !

_**- L'Europe est divisée, l'Allemagne veut aider la Croatie et la Slovénie, la France hésite à condamner les serbes.**_

_**- Bah pourquoi ?**_, demande Yorkie.

_**- La Serbie est amie avec l'URSS qui a une amitié très ancienne avec la France.**_

_**- Ah ! Ok ! **_

_**- Donc. L'Europe, impuissante, s'en est remise à l'ONU. L'ONU sanctionne la Yougoslavie par un embargo pétrolier. Des bombardements ont lieu sur Sarajevo en février 1994 et l'OTAN doit intervenir. Le 21 novembre 1995, un accord de paix a lieu à Dayton, sous l'égide américaine. Cependant, l'OTAN doit à nouveau intervenir au Kosovo qui est administré par l'ONU avec un KFOR …**_

Avec un quoi ? Elle ne peut pas parler normalement ?

Je regarde ma montre. Seulement un quart d'heure vient de s'écouler. Ce n'est pas possible ! On a dû bidouiller ma montre !

Je croisai les bras sur ma table, posai ma tête dessus et m'endormit.

Edward me réveilla un peu plus tard en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Nous étions enfin arrivés à la conclusion de ce putain de chapitre de merde ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure sur ma montre ! 9h40 ! Il restait dix minutes ! Trop bien !

_**- Alors conclusion de ce chapitre ! Mais avant, Emmett, toi qui as si bien suivi le cours peux-tu me dire quel est le régime du Vietnam ?**_

_**- Euh … bah … Poulet riz, matin, midi et soir, **_répondis-je.

_**- Je parle du régime politique, Emmett !**_

_**- Euh …**_

Je lançai un regard suppliant à Edward qui chuchota « communiste ».

_**- Communiste**_, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_**- Merci Edward. Alors conclusion : avec vingt-sept états membre, l'Union européenne atteint aujourd'hui plus de quatre millions de kilomètres carrés de superficies et presque cinq cents millions d'habitants. L'entrée des Pécos à partir de 2004 représente un défi pour une communauté aux institutions complexes. Les citoyens élisent le Parlement qui doit co-décider avec le Conseil de l'Union. C'est le principe de la subsidiarité, pour un problème donné c'est l'organe jugé le plus compétent, efficace qui va être sollicité. Des questions se posent sur les modalités des votes, tous les états sont égaux donc un état égal une voix. Certains voudraient pondérer le nombre de voix au nombre d'habitants ou alors donné un nombre de voix en fonction de l'année d'entrée. L'élargissement de l'Europe à l'Est a généré des craintes de délocalisation de l'emploi industriel.**_

Driiiiiiiiiing ! Sonnerie, je t'aime !

Nous avons eu ensuite sport. Inutile de dire que nous nous sommes encore faits humilier.

Comme c'était le dernier jour de cours, il y avait deux activités : foot pour les garçons et corde à sauter pour les filles. Le coach nous a dit d'aller avec les filles car je cite :

_**- Le foot c'est pour les gars ! Pas les fillettes comme vous !**_

Et Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer :

_**- Vous savez que le meilleur joueur de toutes les équipes masculines des Etats-Unis est une fille ?**_

Il fit la sourde-oreille et partit entraîné les gars.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement malgré quelques petites nombreuses piques que nous lançaient les « populaires ».

Arriva la fin de la journée …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Je sais que le cours d'Histoire est très barbant, il s'agit de mon cours d'Histoire que j'ai retranscris mot pour mot. D'ailleurs, la prof est la même ! ^^**

**Merci de laisser un commentaire et de m'avoir lue ! **

**Bonne vacances !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Edward**

Alors comment décrire cette journée ? Atroce ? Horrible ? Chiante ? Immonde ?

Vous rendez-vous compte que j'ai dû arriver en avance pour deux heures ignobles d'histoire géographie, suivie de deux heures de « sport » avec les filles, ajoutée à un déjeuner immonde composé d'une paëlla sans aucun goût, même les crevettes et pour finir, la dure séparation avec mon bébé !

Il n'y a rien de pire au monde ! Quand nous sommes rentrés Emmett et moi, nous avions le moral dans les semelles !

Je garai ma voiture dans le garage. Pris la couverture Cars de mon bébé, la recouvrai, l'embrassai, lui disais adieu et partis. Et là, je me rendis compte qu'Emmett n'était pas sorti de la voiture et que ce n'était donc pas le cœur de mon bébé que j'avais cru entendre pour la première fois ... Je dus donc la découvrir, laisser sortir Emmett qui me lança un regard noir, la recouvrir, l'embrasser de nouveau et lui redire adieu.

_**- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une voiture, vieux ? Ce n'est pas vivant ! Tu peux la laisser dehors sans couverture, elle n'en mourra pas !**_

_**- Tu es vraiment sans cœur pour dire ça de mon bébé, Emmett !**_, protestai-je furieux.

_**- Laisse tomber !**_

Je posai mes affaires dans le hall et m'affalai dans le canapé devant la télé en compagnie d'Emmett. J'allumai l'engin du bonheur et mis les Feux de L'Amour, notre émission favorite.

_**- Les garçons ?**_, minauda Alice, toute souriante. _**J'ai fini vos valises. Vous n'avez plus qu'à tout mettre dans la voiture du chef Swan, il vient d'arriver …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Vraiment Edward, ce n'est qu'une voiture ! Faut pas abuser quand même !<strong>_, s'écria Charlie dans sa voiture.

_**- J'ai seulement donné des instructions à mes parents pour qu'il ne la laisse pas toute seule dans le garage, qu'ils aillent lui rendre visite de temps en temps …**_

_**- Et tu as même chialé parce que tu ne voulais pas la quitter**_, rajouta Emmett mort de rire.

_**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai juste eu une poussière dans les deux yeux qui ne voulait pas partir**_ _**!**_, répliquai-je d'un regard de tueur.

_**- Bien sûr**_, dit le chef Swan. _**Je les ai vues tes poussières ! Elles étaient même énormes ! **_

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Pff ! Je suis un incompris !

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport. Et nous nous retrouvâmes confrontés au poids des valises. Quelle idée de laisser Alice les faire ! Nous avions quarante kilos de trop ! Il a fallu que l'on défasse nos valises et que l'on fasse le tri de ce que l'on voulait ou non pour ne pas payer le surplus. Et tout cela en plein milieu de l'aéroport !<p>

Pendant ce temps, le chef Swan était officiellement parti chercher un sac pour que nous pussions mettre nos vêtements. Bien que nous savions que, officieusement, c'était plus pour ne pas être vu avec nous, déballant nos valises devant tout l'aéroport.

_**- Heureusement que l'on ne connait personne ! Ça aurait été encore pire !**_, me dit Emmett.

Et au moment où il sortit son boxer rose fluo de sa valise et moi, une boîte de préservatifs énorme, passa devant nous Greg. Eh merde !

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?**_

_**- A ton avis, abruti**_, répondit Emmett, en planquant le boxer rose.

Malheureusement pour lui, Greg l'attrapa et le brandit devant tout l'aéroport.

_**- Hey ! Regardez tout le monde !**_

_**- Eh bien qu'avons-nous là, monsieur Greg Simpson**_, dit le chef Swan qui venait juste de revenir. _**Je pourrais vous arrêter pour exhibition de sous-vêtements. **_

_**- Mais … ce … ce … ce n'est pas … à … à moi, m …mais … à … à votre … f … fils …**_

_**- Tu insultes mon fils ?**_, gronda le chef Swan_**. Comment peux-tu oser l'accuser de porter tes sous-vêtements ? Tu devrais avoir honte !**_

Greg n'osait rien dire. Il avait trop peur. Une flaque jaunâtre apparue sur le sol entre ses jambes.

_**- Oh ! que vois-je ?**_, s'écria le chef Swan. _**Tu oses en plus dégrader un domaine public devant mon nez ! Tu es bon pour être emmené !**_

_**- Qu … quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !**_

_**- Exhibitionnisme, dégradation du domaine public, insultes.**_

_**- M … mais …**_

Le chef Swan le menotta, l'embarqua en nous faisant un clin d'œil avant de nous lancer le sac qu'il était parti chercher.

* * *

><p>Nous avons finalement réussi à embarquer. Après avoir dit adieu au chef Swan, nous sommes montés dans l'avion.<p>

Après un quart d'heure, l'hôtesse de l'air nous annonça que l'avion allait bientôt décoller. C'est alors, que des questions jaillirent de mon esprit. Je me tournai rapidement vers Emmett et lui demandais :

_**- Tu sais où elle habite ta cousine ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle vient nous chercher à l'aéroport ? **_

Emmett me regarda aussi perdu que moi.

_**- Je**__**sais**__**juste**__**qu**__**'**__**elle**__**s**__**'**__**appelle**__**Bella**_, bredouilla-t-il.

_**- Quoi ?**_, m'écriai-je.

_**- Bah tu sais, il suffit de demander à l'hôtesse où l'avion va et on sera vite renseigné.**_

_**- T'imagine si on s'est trompé d'avion ?**_

_**- On saura quand elle nous dira où va l'avion.**_

_**- Emmett ! On ne sait déjà pas où on va ! **_

_**- Ben … on verra à l'arrivée ?**_

_**- Envoie**__**un**__**message**__**à**__**ton**__**père !**_, lui dis-je.

Il blêmit.

_**- Je … je … peux pas … mon portable est dans la valise …**_

_**- Merde ! Tu connais son numéro ?**_

- … _**non …**_

Il se leva de son siège, partit voir l'hôtesse de l'air qui se mit à pousser des cris et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il revint rapidement, complètement à côté de la plaque.

_**- Alors ?**_, le pressai-je.

_**- Je ne sais pas …**_

_**- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle criait comme une poule que l'on dérange ?**_

_**- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je lui ai posé la question et elle m'a demandé mon nom. Je lui ai donné et … elle s'est mise à crier. Et comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas je suis revenu.**_

Une autre hôtesse passa près de nous. Je la hélai :

_**- Madame, excusez-moi !**_

_**- Oui**_, dit-elle en se penchant pour montrer son décolleté très plongeant. _**Que **__**puis-je **__**faire **__**pour **__**vous ?**_

Elle commença à caresser l'entre-jambe d'Emmett qui était beaucoup trop choqué pour réagir. Mais moi, je ne fis pas attention à son énorme poitrine très bronzé en silicone, ni à ses doigts, roses et boudinés, manucurés, qui caressait Emmett dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.

_**- Où va cet avion ?**_

Elle se redressa brusquement, soudainement très pâle.

_**- Quels sont vos noms ?**_

_**- Cullen et Swan.**_

_**- Excusez-moi pour ce dérangement.**_

Et elle partit en courant.

_**- C**__**'**__**est **__**quoi **__**ce **__**bordel ?**_, murmura Emmett.

_**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas du tout.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis désolée d'être aussi longue pour écrire ce chapitre mais ... je savais toujours pas pourquoi les hôtesses se comportaient ainsi ... enfin ... si j'avais une idée mais elle était un peu ... trop tordue pour être écrite ... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai réussi à clarifier et améliorer mon idée sans partir dans un délire total ... tout du moins je l'espère ! ^^**

**Pour la suite, je vais essayer de mettre au clair plus rapidement mes idées, histoire que vous ne patientez pas trop longtemps !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**PDV Emmett**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait avec ces hôtesses de l'air mais c'était très … agréable hum … bizarre ! Enfin, c'est vrai quoi ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une charmante personne vient nous caresser dans le sens du poil …

Je vous vois tout de suite venir avec vos grands chevaux ! Evidemment que j'aime ma Rosie mais … en attendant que l'on soit ensemble … je peux profiter de mon célibat ! Après ce sera foutu ! … Moi et Rosie, c'est pour la vie !

Une jeune femme brune monta dans l'avion. Edward se redressa brusquement, se tapa la tête contre les porte-bagages et tomba la tête la première dans la poitrine généreuse de la brunette. Assommé.

Elle l'allongea dans le couloir, se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et se mit à lui administrer gifle sur gifle !

Je me précipitai et la repoussai de mon pote qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Je me retournai vers elle et lui dis :

_**- Mais ça va pas de frapper les gens comme ça ? Vous croyez qu'il n'était pas assez assommé ?**_

_**- Fallait bien le réveiller d'une façon ou d'une autre !, **_répliqua-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant aussi délicatement qu'un éléphant.

_**- Vous êtes qui ?**_

_**- Emmett, tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?**_, me demanda Edward atterré.

_**- Ben non ! J'l'ai jamais vu celle-là !**_

_**- C'est la meilleure amie de l'amour de ma vie, de ma fabuleuse joueuse de football !**_

Il courut dans les bras de la nana qui donne des gifles, se mit à genoux et … lui donna sa virilité ...

Je préfère vous dire ça plutôt que de vous dire qu'il s'est comporté comme une … Oh non ! Je ne peux pas balancer mon pote comme ça … Mais c'était tellement tordant de le voir se comporter comme une midinette devant son acteur favori ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été capable de lui demander de remettre son caleçon à sa joueuse de football si je n'étais pas intervenu …

Je vous détaille la scène :

_**- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes la meilleure amie de ma joueuse de football ! Vous pourriez lui donner cette photo de moi ? **_

Il se mit à fouiller dans ses poches pour ressortir une photo de lui, prenant la pose. Vous savez ? Les lèvres en avant pour montrer à quel point elles sont pulpeuses ... une main dans les cheveux, la tête légèrement relevée, l'appareil photo dans l'autre main … Vous voyez ? C'est la photo que la plupart des filles prennent parce que tout le monde le fait et que ça leur donne apparemment … - je n'ai pas encore vu celle de ma Rosie donc je ne peux pas confirmer – … un air sexy.

Mais qui se trimballe avec des photos pareilles ?

_**- Oh et aussi ! Dites-lui que je m'appelle Edward Cullen, mon numéro de portable et mon adresse sont juste derrière la photo si elle cherche à me contacter … Vous pourriez aussi lui demander un autographe pour moi ? Dites- lui aussi que j'ai tous ses posters … Pouvez-vous aussi lui donner …**_

Il commença à baisser son pantalon et là, s'en fut trop pour moi. Je lui foutu une grosse beigne qui l'assomma.

La nénette lui sauta dessus. Je voulu la repousser …

_**- Arrêtez ! Je vais juste lui reboutonner son pantalon … Mais si vous voulez avec Jessica nous pourrions nous occuper du votre …**_

_**- Non merci ! Mon pantalon est parfaitement boutonné.**_

_**- Vous en êtes sûr ?**_

Je me mis à reculer. Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bordel ? C'est quoi toutes ces filles en chaleur ? Au secours !

Elle avançait de plus en plus vite. Je finis par percuter la première hôtesse que j'ai rencontrée et la seule contrôlant ses hormones.

_**- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Swan ?**_

_**- Bah j'aimerai bien le savoir figurez-vous ! C'est quoi se bordel et cette avion ? Il va où ? Et c'est quoi ces filles qui nous font du gringue ? Merde ! On a rien demandé ! On est censé aller voir ma cousine, pas se faire tripoter par des filles en chaleur ! Et vous avez vu dans quel état il est mon pote ? Vous étiez obligés de nous mettre dans le même avion que celui de la meilleure amie de la fille dont il est raide dingue ?**_

_**- Votre cousine ?**_

_**- Attendez ! De tout ce que je viens de vous dire tout ce que vous retenez c'est que c'est ma cousine ?**_

_**- Bella Dwyer n'est pas votre cousine Monsieur Swan, c'est une joueuse de football professionnelle !**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Bien sûr ! Vous avez participé à un jeu concours vous offrant à vous et votre ami une formation de deux mois avec Mademoiselle Dwyer.**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Je suis désolée pour Jessica, l'autre hôtesse, ainsi que Lauren … mais voyez-vous, … vous allez devenir un célèbre joueur de football à coup sûr grâce à cette formation et … de nombreuses femmes rêvent d'épouser un joueur …**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Mais oui ! Si moi-même je n'étais pas mariée et très amoureuse de mon mari, j'essaierai par tous les moyens d'attirer votre attention !**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Enfin ! Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Ils ont tous un corps de rêve, tablette de chocolat, biceps, … ils sont riches, peuvent vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez … ils sont célèbres, leur simple nom fait que toutes les femmes vous envient et que vous avez une place de premier choix rapidement, … Mais le plus important est qu'ils sont stupides, on peut leur prendre autant d'argent qu'on souhaite ! Tout ce à quoi ils pensent, c'est de shooter dans un ballon … ils sont parfaits !**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Monsieur Swan … vous allez bien ? **_

_**- Pardon ?**_

_**- Je vous demandai si vous alliez bien ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?**_

_**- Pardon ?**_

Et je tombai dans les pommes.

Papa, je t'aime !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Quel est le verdict ?<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à postez des commentaires ! Mais surtout ... PASSEZ DE BONNES FETES ! =D**


End file.
